Danger Soulmate
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Jika Kuroo Tetsurou disatukan dengan Bokuto Kotarou, itu berbahaya! Pokoknya, jangan pernah satukan mereka! Tapi, bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka malah sudah bersatu duluan? [Untuk event Ambalan Koin Receh] [Bokuto/Kuroo]


Jika Kuroo Tetsurou disatukan dengan Bokuto Kotarou, itu berbahaya!

Kenapa?

Jelas karena doi bakal ngerusuh terus sama soulmatenya yang terkenal dengan nama besar sebagai imitasi burung hantu pencicilan.

Pokoknya, jangan pernah satukan mereka!

Peringatan keras ditujukan pada dua babysister soulmate ini; Kozume Kenma dan Akaashi Keiji. Bagi yang disebutkan namanya, harap ingat itu baik-baik.

─eh, yang jadi babysister resmi cuma Akaashi aja ya?

Tapi, bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka malah sudah bersatu duluan?

* * *

 **.**

 **Danger Soulmate** © Miss Chocoffee

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun._

 **.**

 ** _Dipersembahkan untuk Ambalan Koin Receh._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Pukul 11.50 sebelum dini hari, Kuroo mendadak merinding sambil berdisko. Pasalnya, dia merasa seperti ada yang mengamati. Dari balik jendela kamarnya yang menunjukan dunia gelap nan remang-remang karena pencahayaan lampu yang setengah niat untuk bekerja.

Gimana kalau itu ternyata mbak Kunti yang lagi nyari mangsa lelaki tampan sepertinya? Ih! Ya, mana mau Tetsurou yang ganteng ini sudi jadi tumbal!

Gara-gara setumpuk tugas yang perlu dia kerjakan dengan deadline besok pagi bagaikan bayangan kegelapan, Kuroo terpaksa menahan pantatnya untuk tetap duduk di atas kursi sembari menggerayangi halaman demi halaman sang tugas suci tercinta.

Kalau bukan karena gurunya killer, mana mau si kucing garong ini duduk sampai sakit pantat. Adanya dia udah duluan berenang di pulau mimpi dari empat jam yang lalu.

Capek, _bro_! Habis lari-larian ngejar Mikasa dari fandom sebe─eh, maksudnya bola voli. Iya bola voli, bener deh─terus seruduk sana seruduk sini, sampai salto mungkin? Siapa yang gak habis napas duluan, coba?

Lalu, kembali dengan masalah utama Kuroo yang lagi _ilfeel_ sama _sesuatu_ di luar sana. Niatnya ingin buka jendela, terus mergokin yang ngintipin. Tapi serius, kalau beneran mbak Kunti gimana? Nanti kalau Kuroo yang ganteng ini diculik gimana? Kan susah urusannya. Apalagi dia itu Kapten Nekoma paling berdedikasi tahun ini.

"Ssstt, Kuroo!"

Kuroo langsung siaga satu. Semacam ada yang manggil dia tadi─

"… woi, Kuroo!"

Nah, lagi!

Kuroo merinding dong. Eh, tapi suaranya kayak kenal… busuk-busuknya seperti si burung hantu dari tim sebelah.

"Oi, bro! Bokuto ini! Bukain jendelanya dong!"

ANJIR! TERNYATA BENERAN!─Kuroo jerit, cuma dalam hati, tapi.

Maksa bangkit, jalan sedikit, geser jendela ogah-ogahan, "Bro, ngapain malem-malem kelayapan ke rumah aku?" Terus negur tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Namanya juga komplotan, ngapain pake basa-basi segala kayak tamu terhormat? Lagipula, memangnya Bokuto anak pejabat?

"Ada tugas penting, bro!" Bokuto jawab penuh semangat. "Bukain lebih lebar, dong. Mana muat aku masuk kalau cuma seuprit gini?"

"Ye! Lagian bertamu gak wajar banget. Adanya yang bener masuk lewat pintu depan, noh!" cerocos Kuroo keki.

"Yaelah, cuma beda lubang doang. Kamunya minggir, jangan halangin jendela."

"Lubang apa sih?" Kuroo nyolot. Efek PMS, mungkin. "Udah main ke lubang lain ya, sekarang?"

Bokuto bengong, terus tepuk jidat. "Yawla," jawabnya dramatis. "Deminya apa dik Urok sayang, abang gak main cowok lain kok."

"Alah, jangan bohong! Buktinya tadi santai banget sebut-sebut lubang lain!"

"Kamu lagi PMS ya?"

Kuroo langsung melotot. "Dikata aku cewek mainnya mens?"

"Lagian sensi kayak gitu," cibir Bokuto. "Udah sana minggir, aku mau masuk nih. Dingin, tahu."

Dengan ogah-ogahan Kuroo minggir dari lalu lintas urgensial Bokuto. Doi langsung tutup jendela, setelah Bokuto masuk dengan selamat, tentunya.

"Ngapain sih kamu ke sini? Tengah malam, pula." Lagi, tanpa tedeng aling-aling─ bahkan nyuruh Bokuto duduk dulu pun enggak─si kucing garong langsung pasang aura berat. Gelagatnya kayak detektif yang lagi introgasi maling ayam, padahal cuma efek PMS doang sebenernya.

"Sabar dulu dong, sayang." Jawab Bokuto manis-manis bikin muntah. Dia lirik-lirik ke jam dinding yang semenit lagi masuk ke jam duabelas malam. Cengiran setiap detiknya berubah makin lebar, bikin Kuroo yang melototin jadi merinding sendiri.

"Kamu makin malam makin aneh, deh. Kamu gak ada gangguan jiwa kalau deket-deket tengah malam, kan?" tanya Kuroo curiga. "Tuh, tuh! Malah makin girang!"

"Udah ah, syadap dulu sebentar! Limabelas detik lagi nih!"

Makin keki lah si tuan rumah. Baru mau ngusir saking gak ada kerjaannya si bros before hoesnya di sini, Bokuto langsung motong sambil loncat tebarin cofenti.

"Jam duabelas tengah malam. SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, TETSUROU SAYANG!"

"Eeehhh?" Kuroo speechless. Matanya langsung ngelirik ke arah kalender yang tergantung cantik di samping meja belajarnya.

Tanggal 17 November. Hari ulang tahunnya.

"Bokuto… " Kuroo senyum terharu. Loncat dengan pedenya ke arah Bokuto sampai doi kejengkang ke belakang. Syukur di belakangnya itu kasur. Kalau gak? Ya, selamat tinggal buat bokong seksi Bokuto.

"Makasih ya, Utok. Gak nyangka kamu masih inget ulang tahunku." Si hitam dusel-dusel kaya kucing niat kawin. "Aku makin cinta kamu, deh!"

Di sisi lain, Bokuto terserang tremor. Mau gigit bantal saking gak kuatnya sama serangan sejuta feromon dari sang uke. "Iya Urok sayang, sama-sama." Dan berakhir dengan tepar saking gak kuatnya dilendotin kucing hitam tersayang.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

" _By the way_ , kado buat aku mana?"

Habis manja-manjaan, sekarang mereka malah duduk anteng di atas kasur. Kuroo sudah sibuk lagi sama tugasnya, sementara Bokuto asyik guling-guling.

"… kado ya?" Bokuto diam berpikir. "Kadonya udah ada di samping kamu, kok."

"Hah, mana?"

Dengan pedenya Bokuto nyahut, "Aku!"

Kuroo _rolling eyes_.

"Mengertilah, aku lagi terserang kanker─ _kantong kering,_ nih." Cengir Bokuto watados. "Kamu bisa gunain aku kok hari ini."

"Gunain jadi apa? Babu?"

"Jangan lah, itu terlalu mainstream."

"Terus apa?"

"Main kuda-kudaan?"

"YE, DASAR MEZUM!" Dengan ganas Kuroo nimpukin Bokuto pake kamus Jepang-English yang segede gaban. "Udah pagi nih. Bantuin bikin tugas deh kalau gitu."

Sambil elus-elusin lengannya yang habis kena timpuk membabi buta, Bokuto lirik-lirik tugas si uke. "Anjir, matematika." Dia surprise sendiri. "Jangan deh. Adanya tugas kamu malah dapet nol besar."

"Punya babu gak bisa digunain banget sih." Kuroo langsung tepuk jidat. "Katanya bisa digunain, eh malah nolak gitu."

"Kan udah kubilang, aku cuma bisa digunain pake main kuda-kudaan."

"Coba otaknya dicuci dulu di tukang laundry sebelah."

"Kan udah aku bilang lagi kanker. Bayar laundryannya gimana?"

"ANJER-"

Hening. Kuroo udah _speechless_ duluan dan lebih milih mentingin tugasnya. Lagi dua soal lagi, sih. Tapi rasanya nyiksa tujuh bulanan.

─lagian belajar limit fungsi buat apaan coba? Integral sama turunan juga?

VOLI GAK ADA BRUH, NGEBLOCK PAKE RUMUS INTEGRAL SAMA TURUNAN! APALAGI LIMIT, YAWLA!

"Kur, masih lama ya?" Bokuto udah tjapek nunggu tanpa kejelasan. Ditoel-toelnya pantat Kuroo sampe si doi menggelinjang geli.

"Apaan sih? Kalau bosen sana pulang!"

"Dih, ngusir." Bokuto cemberut.

"Lagian kamu ngapain masih di sini?"

"Nungguin jatah."

"KE LAUNDRY BENERAN DULU DEH SONO!"

"Gak mau. Mbak-mbak di sana lagi pulang kampung, katanya sapinya meninggal jadi korban tabrak lari. Lagian juga udah malam, gak ada laundry yang buka."

Ini Bokuto ngomongnya polos banget semacam gak ada dosa. Udah tau istri─eh maksudnya brosnya itu tipe cemburu level lempar mesin cuci keluar rumah, masih aja niat selingkuhin orang. Mana mbak-mbak tukang laundry lagi, kaya gak ada level lebih tinggi aja. Berasa jatoh pamornya si kucing.

"OH GITU YA SEKARANG SUKANYA MAIN COBLOS SAMA TANTE-TANTE GENIT? UDAH GAK SAYANG AKU LAGI YA? UDAH GAK CINTA? LIRIK YANG LAIN? LIRIK YANG LEBIH SEXY? KURANG DIGERAYANGI KAYA GIMANA LAGI KAMU, MAS?" Kuroo cembokur level nganu. Dia lempar buku tugasnya ke lantai, terus dudukin perutnya Bokuto sambil narik kerah si mas. "Perlu aku gerayangin sekarang?"

"E-eeh?" Bokuto gaswat sendiri, tapi diem-diem senyum lebar dalam hati. "Katanya tadi gak mau?"

"Aku berubah pikiran!"

"Ya udah, gerayangin sini,"

Kuroo senyum. Senyum manis banget. Dia deketin kepalanya ke muka Bokuto, ekspresinya kelihatan kayak mau nganu.

Lalu…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

... dibogem matang pipi Bokuto sampai sang owl melolong pilu.

"Makan tuh gerayangan!"

Kuroo kembali tersenyum. Senyum sadis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selesai**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n:** Well ya, awalnya bikin ini untuk ulang tahun Kuroo. Cuma karena gak selesai, ya udah ditunda dan akhirnya sekalian aja didedikasikan buat Ambalan Koin Receh /yha/ Niatnya bikin sampai ratem, tapi ternyata diri ini belum kuat.

Buat panggilan Kuroo dan Bokuto (Urok & Utok), itu versi bikinan sendiri memang. Cute aja gitu, ya sekalian aja dibuat di sini, hoho. Semoga suka dengan fiknya, ya. Sekalian nambah arsip Bockro di FHQI. Jika berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan review ^^ Terimakasih.

 ** _Sign,_**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee_**

* * *

 **.**

 **[January 01, 2017]**


End file.
